MegaMan NT Warrior: Soul of A Phoenix
by Hamtaro-Kun
Summary: Rion, a 13-year old boy, runs away from his foster home with his little brother. He soon finds himself in a world of trouble. He meets some new friends, and makes some enemies. Can he stop Zaiyne's evil orginization? Rated T just in case.
1. Run Away

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Megaman. Megaman NT Warrior, and all Megaman-related stuff belongs to CAPCOM. I only own my fan characters. Thank you.

-----------------------------

Chapter One: RunAway

-----------------------------

It was a pretty bright afternoon as a teenage boy with spikey brownish-crimson hair, gray headband and black jacket stepped outside for his afternoon walk.

It was roughly 12:30 P.M, and as usual, Rion was off schedule. Normally he would go on his walk at 11:50, so he would make sure he got enough fresh air.

But he had his reasons. Rion's step-dad, Jack, had threatened to kill him if he left the house again. So, Rion, getting sick of his step-parents' constant bickering, packed two suitcases. One for himself, and the other for his eight year old brother, Kamron Tarokai.

Kamron was semi-short, with a darkish purple hair colour, and gleaming red eyes. He always wore a black turtleneck shirt and his purple hooded sweater, because their step-parents were cheapskates and selfish, and only bought for themselves.

That's one of the reasons they left. They had to get away from that horrid place. It was nightmare after nightmare. Luckily, Jack and Madona were sleeping at that particular time, so he stole the chance and was attempting freedom. But he felt guilty as well. He was risking his own brother's life. But this had to be done. They had to get out.

And they both would, no matter what it took. As the two boys were walking, something caught Rion's eye. It was a red PErsonal Terminal. Just laying there. Rion knew he shouldn't waste time by looking at it, but something about it felt so...Familliar. He couldn't help but wonder why.

Curiousity got the best of him, and he walkled quickly, but caustiously, towards the P.E.T. He picked it up and looked at the screen. Blank. No NetNavi was in it.

Rion thought to himself, _Maybe I should make my own...Somehow. But I'd have to get a job..Hmnn..._

His thoughts were soon interrupted, however, by a loud, angry voice, a male voice, screaming, "RION! KAMRON! GET YOUR SORRY ASSES BACK HERE NOW!"

It was Jack. Rion did the first thing that came to mind. He ran. He picked up their suitcases, grabbed Kamron's arm, and ran. They didn't stop for anything.

--------------------------------------

And yeah, that's pretty much the first chappy. :3

Sorry about it being so short. I ran out of creative thinking. Dx

Hoped you guys liked it. (If you didn't, then sorry.) Also, I'm nooo good at the romanticy stuff, so don't expect much of that in here.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The Escape

**DISCLAIMER: Again, I do not own Megaman. Megaman and all its characters are (C) CAPCOM, Inc.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: The Escape**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two boys kept running. They didn't stop. They wouldn't stop. They knew Jack was after them. Rion wasn't afraid. At least, not afraid of Jack.

He was afraid Kamron might get killed if they got caught. They kept running, untill....

BOOM! The gun exploded. Luckily, the bullet just narrowly missed Rion's heel, and it bounced of the cement like a bouncy ball being shot out of a cannon.

Rion looked back, and, exactly as expected, saw Jack chasing them. Boy, did Jack look pissed off. He pointed the gun directly at Rion's head, and pulled the trigger.

He missed. Barely. Rion pushed Kamron out of sight, and stopped. He knew what was coming next. But this was part of his plan. He was purposely off-schedule.

He knew Jack would chase him. He also knew, that around this time, the police officer that lived next door to them would pull around the corner at any time.

He knew. He had planned it all out. And Jack was too oblivious to notice. Jack grabbed Rion by the neck, attempting to crush his esophagus. Rion grinned.

Of course, Jack didn't notice.

"..Perfect.." Rion said, not that audible because of Jack choking him.

Just then, exactly as Rion planned, the cop, Rick, turned the corner in his sleek black police car. Jack looked at Rick. Rick looked at Jack.

Jack dropped Rion, and started to back up. Rick got out of his car, pulled out his gun, and pointed it at Jack.

"Freeze!" Rick yelled.

Jack didn't freeze. He did the exact opposite. He took off. Rick chased after him. Rick, being faster and in better physical shape than Jack, caught up to him,

pinned him down, and handcuffed him. Jack growled as Rick yanked him up.

"You're under arrest for assault on a child. You can't deny it, I caught you red-handed. You're coming down to the station," Rick said, glaring at Jack.

Jack growled, though he knew he couldn't do anything now. He glared at Rion with the most unbelievable hatred Rion had ever seen.

Rion ignored it. He was relieved. Relieved that he and his brother could hopefully live peacefully among other people. He glanced at the PErsonal Terminal.

The screen was on! But still, no NetNavi inside it. Rion thought he saw the screen flash for a second. He looked more intently. It flashed again. Then the screen went black.

It then turned back on, and started loading.

"Strange..." Rion said, almost to himself. Kamron stepped out from behind a tree he was using for a hiding place.

The PErsonal Terminal was now on the main screen, and a normal, uncustomized NetNavi was on the screen. Rion blinked.

So he had a NetNavi now. _A weak one, at that... _Rion thought to himself. _Maybe I can get some customization programs at a shop. But I'd have to make some Zenny.._

Rion considered all his possible options. He was thinking about doing a job building stuff. He was a mechanic. Often Jack would make him build some new tool.

His skills were fairly decent, and he was proud of them. Rion picked up the suitcases just as Rick sped away to the station with Jack. Rion looked up at the sky.

Their lives had just taken a major turn. But the big question remains, was it for better or for worse?

----------------------------------------------------

**Well, I know for dang sure this is longer than the first chapter. So, did anyone see THIS coming? :D**

**If you did, kudos to you.**

**So yeah, this is the end of the second chapter.**

**Toodles. :P**

---------------------------------------------------


End file.
